20th Century Boy
by OpalTears
Summary: Asking her out never used to be a difficult task. Until he fell in love with her. But will she see that he’s changed or will she refuse him once again? LJ Very loosely based on the song 20th Century Boy by T.Rex. Part of my Fanfiction iPod series.


20th Century Boy

By Queenlover

Part of my Fan-fiction iPod: A Special Edition series

* * *

A/N: Ok, this is part of my Fan-fiction iPod: Special Edition series but I thought I would publish it as a stand-alone onefic to see how it's received as a simple oneshot. :) So here we go!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the HP universe or the song 20th Century Boy by T-Rex. I _do _own however Marc Bolan's incredible hair. Ok, I lie; I own nothing.

* * *

James Potter looked across the common room and his eyes rested upon her. He could not resist her long, copper hair and her large, emerald eyes that shined in the light. She was all he had ever wanted since he had come to Hogwarts and the whole of the world knew it.

He didn't get why she wouldn't go on a date with him. She knew how much he loved her and yet she still refused to go on just one date. Maybe there was something about the way he looked that was off-putting. Or maybe it was the way he smelled, ate, drank, wrote . . . it could be anything.

James sighed and looked at Sirius, who was sitting beside him, flicking his hair casually out of his eyes and winking at every girl that passed by. Alongside him was Remus, immersed in a book, studying hard for their upcoming NEWTs. Peter watched Sirius with awe, wondering how he could charm so many girls in such little time.

"I'm bored," said James, sighing again and staring at her once more.

"Well, stop staring at Lily and do something then!" laughed Sirius, playing with an odd strand of hair that hung loosely in front of his face. But when he saw James' moody stance, he said, more gently,

"Look, mate; you haven't asked her out for, what, a month? In that time she could have changed her mind! I mean, let's face it, this year we've all stopped being arses. Well," Sirius added, "Apart from Moony, that is; he was never an arse to begin with."

Peter chuckled, nearly falling off his chair.

James laughed, shaking his head at Peter's pathetic nature, and looked across at Lily once more.

Lily. There was something about her that just . . . mesmerised him. She was perfect to James, even though she insulted him daily and once, even spat at him.

"Do you think I should?" James asked, nervous all of a sudden. He had never been like this in previous years, always a vision of arrogance and confidence; never shy. But suddenly this year, he had started to find asking Lily Evans out more and more daunting. It was strange. It wasn't as if he was scared at her refusing him; she had done that enough to last him a life-time. Maybe it was just the idea of her never going to accept him.

James stared at her longingly. She was curled up in an armchair with a textbook, reading, alone for once. It was the perfect opportunity to ask her out once more.

"Yeah, go on, Prongs," Sirius said, smiling at a brunette who had blown him a kiss, "I mean, it's not as if you've got anything to lose!"

James smiled faintly and nodded. It was true. What _had _he got to lose? He stood up without another word and walked silently up to the corner in which Lily sat.

He paused a few metres before her, just staring at her curled figure. She was so beautiful. In fact, she seemed to become more and more beautiful as each day passed.

She seemed to have sensed someone watching her though, because she looked up and glared at him.

"Oh, Potter, it's you," Lily said coldly, before returning to her book.

James sighed. Couldn't she see that he had changed? That he was no longer the arrogant prick that he used to be?

"Um, Lily I . . . I just . . . well, I . . ." How come he was so anxious? He must have done this so many times before, but now, he wondered, if he had ever really wanted to be with her as much as he did now. Maybe before he just kept asking her out because . . . well, she was the only girl in school who _didn't _want to go out with him.

She looked up at him again, quizzically, with those fantastic eyes. Merlin, he could just stare into them all day, a beautiful sea of green . . .

"Well, Potter?" she said again, but not as sharply.

"Well – er - you know I've – erm - liked you for quite a while, right?"

"Yes, I had noticed that actually," Lily commented dryly.

James blushed and looked away. What was wrong with him?

"Well – er – did you know I've liked you ever since I saw you?"

Lily sighed. She actually preferred the arrogant, cocky Potter to this quivering wreck. What was wrong with him? He had never been like this before . . .

"No, I didn't. But thank you _so much_ for telling me. Is that it, Potter?" But now there was a tone of something, something else in Lily's voice, something that James couldn't quite place.

"I . . . I think I've realised Lily . . . that I – er – I – um . . . love . . . you," James stammered and he closed his eyes in desperation. Where had that come from? He had never admitted this to her (though surely she knew) and now he would face humiliation from her for the rest of the year. Oh Merlin . . . why couldn't he just be his arrogant self again? At least he would avoid the shame.

But Lily's face was of shock not revulsion.

"You . . . you do?" She stuttered, offering the seat opposite her to him. James sat down and looked deep into her eyes, and he could have sworn he saw something flitter there but when he looked again, it was gone.

"Yes. I think I have done since I first saw you, but maybe I didn't . . . or maybe it was a different kind of love . . . I dunno. It's so confusing. But I do know that I really want to be with you, Lily. Really."

Lily looked at James and saw him for the first time. The look of love in his eyes was so clear she wondered how she had never seen it before; the little smile that played on his lips was only worn for her; the way he sub-consciously put his hand through his hair was done only in her presence. He had loved her all along and she had never taken the time to notice, or frankly, care. She was blinded by the wicked stunts that he had pulled, but now, she realised, it was all an act to try and impress her. But now, today, he had deflated his large head and impressed her properly for the first time.

"You do love me, don't you?"

James nodded and looked away, blushing fiercely, and ruffling his hair violently. He was quite aware of the fact that he had not done this coolly, and had made a complete fool of himself. The popular James Potter was shaking and worrying over _a girl_, but, he realised, it wasn't just 'a girl'; it was Lily, the love of his life. She was worth it.

"But I understand if you still hate me, but I just wanted you to know that I have changed and maybe, just maybe you'll give me another chance."

James turned to go, his heart heavy, but Lily tugged his robes and held him back.

"Yes. Yes, James, I will."

His mouth fell open, before spreading into a wide smile. His confidence returned in a flash and his eyes illuminated with joy. After 6 and a half years, James Potter would be going out with Lily Evans.

"Lily, you don't know how happy you've made me!" and with one swooping motion, he leaned forward and kissed her.

Ignoring the fact that the whole common-room was watching them, Lily pulled away softly, and laid her head on his shoulder, embracing him.

"James?" she whispered into his ear.

"Mmm?" he replied, putting a hand through her hair and holding her close, as if he never wanted to let her go.

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N: Yeah it is rather short but heyho, I like writing 'em short and sweet! This isn't very good ... I wrote it ages ago and can't be bothered to change it lol. Please review though and if you like this idea of oneshots based very loosely on a song, please check out my series of oneshots: A Fan-fiction iPod: Special Edition :) Thanks! Queenlover xxx 


End file.
